mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Trisect (Transformers-A)
Behind the scenes: His name is not to be confused with Trisector, Elyoria's mini-con. Altmode(s): Some insectoid creature with pincers. (probably an earwig. am not specific on that, am just very vague.) History/Bio: He would be an Insecticon, if Insecticons were still a thing in the 'far' future. Trisect is basically an 'all-or-nothing' person, or a sort of OCD person. He would either slash things in lots and lots of pieces, or not. Which also makes his name a misnomer. (like Chaser's.) Trisect and Shoutdown fought Jazzimus, Jazzimus saying that the insect-bot reminded him alot of Arrceus, then he started shooting at them with his chainguns. The chaingun hole-ridden Decepticon would fall to his knees, throwing daggers everywhere while Shoutdown shot his missiles at Jazz. Jazzimus quickly evaded them and threw them back at the Senator which blew up Shout's legs. Jazzimus took the Matrix Of Leadership out of his chest and became just 'Jazz' once again. Jazz used the opportunity to try to make the Decepticon Destroyer deaf by playing some Dubstep. Jazz then used his shoulder-mounted missile launcher and shot a missile at Trisect which blew up most of his chest and Trisect's right arm. Jazzimus would scream like a banshee, then shooting at Trisect a sword-cannon. "I survived Unknown, and others like Elyoria, even if my sanity ended up falling like sand individually, I kept winning. You creeps are only good at one thing, one thing only. That's being persistent." He said. "You may have one thing, but we have another. Us Autobots will never fall, never separate." Jazz followed it with. As with the daggers, they hit Jazz. Jazz fell to the ground almost instantly but threw his green lightsaber at Trisect, slicing off his left arm. Firearm and Cavary came as backup, Cavary shooting using Firearm in his altmode. Jazzimus then went into his Golden form, the blaster shots wouldn't hit the Supreme Commander. Autoguards came to Jazzimus' aid, firing at the other Destroyer. "I can fight by myself, thank you very much." Jazz would say, ripping the daggers out of his legs and firing his Ion Rifle at Cavary. Jazzimus heard Elyoria's altmode make noises as she flew, firing at them with her cannon which bounced off of Jazzimus. Jazzimus used the Ion Rifle's scope and fired at Elyoria one of Flashbee's grenades, which took her out of the air. "I faced Unknown and all of her cronies, now all of yours? You're so desperate, just like the kitten whom I fought with a time back." Jazzimus said. In the distance, Apache and Master Disaster would be dog-fighting, helicopter-to-helicopter, Native American Stereotype to Decepticon Torturer. Elyoria was trapped in the rubble, defenseless. Jazzimus would use the Autoguards to his advantage and tell them to focus their fire at the two Decepticon Destroyers, which they did quickly after he said it. Jazzimus would have flashbacks to Airwave and Tailstrike, back in New Beginnings. "I survived alot.." he'd mutter to himself as he shot at the rubble. He'd keep having flashbacks, as they assaulted him like a barrage of missile fire. Jazz would keep firing at the rubble, tearing it apart until he saw the new Head Decepticon. The Head Decepticon who would 'thank' him with Observer's cannon. Jazz would evade the blast, but tear it off of her arm, and hit her with it as if the cannon was a club used by one of her other Destroyers. Jazzimus' hand would transform into an axe that would be used to create a wound in Elyoria's leg, sharply taking a big piece of it. Cavary would retreat, picking up what's left of Trisect and Shoutdown. "Finally, you guys are leaving. Now let us have our.. fun." Jazz would say, firing at Elyoria with his infamous Ion Rifle, while she remained defenseless. Elyoria stood up, injured, and she'd take out her pickaxe. "I laugh at you scum." She'd say, slashing at Jazzimus leaving dents and ruining his colorscheme. Jazzimus would throw his rifle down and slash at her with his Energon axe that replaced his hand. The axe slashed her chest, the Decepticon leader would bleed Energon, and fall on her knees. Jazzimus took back his Ion Rifle and flew away. ./end\. Weaponry: Trisect uses melee weapons, such as his two swords. While he isn't really restricted to Melee weaponry like the rest, he prefers to use them. He also uses a normal rifle. Allegiance: Decepticons (Decepticon Destroyers),(Actual) Evil, Bad. Gender: Male. Optics: Purple. Colorscheme: Brown and Purple. Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers-A Decepticons Category:Decepticons by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Males Category:Male Category:Bad Category:Evil Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Characters Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A